Minecraft Act:Rend Zero
by Tsuzihri07
Summary: Certain humans are born with special elements infused with their bodies, able to rend them at will. They are all bound to an [Emperor/Empress] who can use all 4 at their disposal. Join Ken as he takes on a quest to stop the threat to his past, and his kingdoms future. Rated M for safe, I know it's a bad summary. OVER 130 VIEWS! THANKS WHOEVER READS THIS!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Earth, Lava, Redstone, Water. Long ago, the power of the renderers had been in peace, until one day, a man named Steve created the portals of Nether and End. There he found new monsters and terrain that could potentially shape the world the way he wanted. His repeated attempts at commanding the creatures were without hope. Until great lord Notch had given punishment to Steve for attempting to control the beasts within these new dimensions. For his crimes, Steve's eyes became white, and he no longer bore the name of Steve. But instead became Herobrine, The Last Miner. For many years, he brought torment to the people of Minium Craftari, Killing them in the depth fog. The renderers banded together to stop Herobrine, and they were able to create the Modloader, a stone that held the soul of Herobrine. Many times would Herobrine become unsealed and the renderers would time and time again need to reseal him. As 1.5 dawned, they knew of the impending danger of the return of Herobrine. One man proposed an idea of upgrading the Modloader to a new version, one that could combine the powers of all the renderers into one person. And so they worked, the modloader becoming more powerful and powerful everyday. at one point, they could not work without being able to see finite details. So they created the Optifine. A visor that made the world around them much more clear, and they could create a zoomed in area of which to see and work in. Finally, a new device emerged, the FML. with this, they could combine the powers of the renderers and stop Herobrine once and for all. One child was chosen to become the master renderer. His name was Jens. Powered by Redstone, Lava, Earth, And Water, Jens became the first Master renderer. Training under the guidance of: Seth, Master of the Redstone, Vok-sel, Master of the Earth, Flint, Master of the Lava, and Aquaria, Master of the Water, Jens became the first one to seal Herobrine in the FML indefinitely. On the dawn of 1.6, Jens died and the essence of the master was transferred to a new vessel, his daughter, Kei. Kei was born after her father's death and was born with a weird birthmark, something that was like a compilation of the marks of the renderers. Kei lived on as the Empress of the new age, her family keeping the FML safe from the reaches of anyone who would ever want to release Herobrine. Those who wished to bring him back went to the end and the nether. They tirelessly worked to become the renderers that would finally defeat the Master. They found that in time, they were able to harness the powers of a new Renderer; Nether Rending and End Rending. They passed this power to children and they passed it to theirs. They tore siege to the Master Families tower. Though in a failed attempt to bring down the empire, they were able to release part of Herobrine's soul. The followers of Herobrine stayed silent for many generations, but none believe the calm will last...


	2. Chapter 1 - The Next Renderer

Chapter 1: The Next Renderer

A beach, all the calmness that the word brings to mind. And there lie a nearly dead body. This body was that of a boy named Ken, who was killed for umpteenth time in the arena. He was given a unique ability due to a medallion he kept in his pocket, known as the Players Medallion. It allowed him to stay dead or respawn as he was before death. Many times he would go to earn emeralds, and every time, he would fail. He looked to the moon in the emptiness of a dark night. "Why can't I win?! I've done everything I can to defeat them, but..." He stood up and went to a nearby cave. Paying attention to none of his surroundings, Ken entered the cave. Hitting a dead end, he walked right through it as if it were nothing. "I love ghost materials" he said as he entered a dimly lit room. all that were in there were a bed, furnace,and a workbench. He laid himself onto his bed and shut his eyes.

A far off dream that's like a scattered memory. Ken ran through an endless void, searching for the end. A light glitters in the distance. He thought a final push would bring salvation. All of a sudden, pistons tear from the ground and thrust themselves into his body. Dispensers fire arrows from behind. Fire charges being shot at his unprotected torso. He dies.

At the dawn of a new day, Ken woke to the sound of a cave being mined into. He reached for his sword and left his hole to find a young girl wielding a wooden pickaxe. She donned a white dress that reached her knees. Ken held his hand forward as a gray, segmented circle appeared around his wrist. It spun to an icon that looked like a torch. Swaying his hand downward, the circle broke and long, burning sticks materialized in his hand. He thrust the unlit end into the wall to get a more detailed description of who stood before him. With scared eyes, the girl turned to see Ken. Immediately, the look of fright disappeared, replaced with happiness. "Ken!" she said as she ran towards him. As her arms wrapped around him, he placed his arms on her shoulders. "Ken, i thought I would never see you again after you left!" she said.

_I couldn't face the empress after what happened that day_. Ken was thinking of the day when a force of monsters stormed the tower of the empress. Ken had stayed there as a guest of the heir to the throne, the same girl that stood before him: Relti. Ken was a childhood friend of Relti, Vowing to keep her safe in exchange for a place to sleep. He gave up these rights on his own accord after a creeper had exploded part of where Relti slept. He patched the tower by himself and left for a cave far off from the tower. 2 years passed and to this day, he never once entered so much as the courtyard of the tower.

"I think it's finally time to go back and apologize at least." Relti looked up with a more than happy expression.

At the tower -

_Two years…_ The thought rang through his head. "Let's go." Through the courtyard he and the young girl went. In the time he was gone, some things were changed, as to be expected. One thing stood out in an extreme manner. In patches were some blue grasses. He walked along the path of stone bricks, looking to the leisurely guards. Only a few gave a disdained look towards Ken as he walked by. As he approached the gate to the tower, part of it was raised into the tower. Ken walked forward to the throne. He brandished his blade of gold. He gave it a quick, horizontal slash and placed it over his shoulders as he knelt. Placing his left arm over his chest, he spoke in a very clear voice.

"I come to ask forgiveness of the attack of FRE 151."

She left her throne to stand at the young man. She knelt and placed her hands over his shoulders. Her voice rang through Ken's mind like whenever he found a patch of diamond ore. "Young knight, you bear resemblance to Seth as a young man. I see that you bear his mark as well." Ken looked to the ruler, surprised. She smiled as she pointed to his right wrist. A deep red, triangular mark was embedded to Ken's wrist. He stood and sheathed his blade. "Since when did you become a renderer?"

"I'm not a renderer!" Ken shouted. "Well, the mark of Seth seems to say otherwise!" The empress said with a giggle. "As a renderer, you hold special place to us as a society. I believe you deserve a second chance! Ah, I wish Seth was alive to see such a promising successor!"

Ken stepped back at such an outlandish claim. He couldn't have been a renderer, as they were born, not made.

"Your majesty, I have to ask that you not make such a claim as to this child being a renderer!" a voice sounded behind him. They both looked to find a heavily armored knight speaking.

"This kid can't be a new renderer! All renderers have been recorded throughout history since the creation of the first Master Renderer."

"Geez, Mars, give him a chance!" shouted Relti. Mars stepped forward and drew his sword. He pointed towards Ken.

"I won't accept you as a renderer. Tell ya what, though. You defeat me in battle, I'll let you into the Order of The Stone. And I just might forgive FRE 151's attack." Ken braced himself for an impact. Ken reached to his sword. Drawing it, He struck it against Mars' blade. "Challenge Accepted."


	3. Chapter 2 - Forgiveness

Chapter 2 - Forgiveness

The birchwood trees loomed overhead as the wind granted a slight whir in the leaves. An opening to the skies came into view. Standing opposite Ken was Mars.

"You came? How foolish." He said. The two warriors drew their swords and walked towards each other. They held them to their shoulders, and they clashed. A clang rang throughout the leaves. They both jumped backward. Mars thrust his blade into the ground. He stomped forward a step and placed his hands on opposite hips. He bent forward, And on his rise, he raised his arms up to the skies. Suddenly, the earth parted and rose all around him. He and Ken fell down to the black and white bedrock. Mars held his hand out and caught his sword. He can render earth!

"I'm second in rendering only to Fu Shen Tye!" Ken clutched his sword

harder. He summoned his Item ring and pulled forth some sort of medallion. He threw it to the ground at Mars. It exploded in a mass of flame. In the shroud of fire, Ken closed in on Mars and made an attempt at his armor. He forgot the fact that he was taking on a near master Earth renderer. Ken was knocked back by an earthen wall.

"Legend Gear!" Ken shouted. He held his hand forward. A gear came into being as Ken threw his arm backward. He threw it towards Mars' still body. Mars was indeed struck by the flying gear, but was unphased. Mars ran forward to young Ken and struck him down. Ken got up and made his move to hit him. They both clashed swords over and over again. Ken could see the chips in his blade. The crashing of diamonds against the malleable gold against each other rang loud and clear. Mars jumped back and raised his arm upward. He rose on a pillar high enough that Ken couldn't see him anymore.

"Ken! Here!" A voice spoke. Liz was on the outskirts of the battlefield. She threw down to Ken a black bag. It reached the ground and Ken ran to it. He picked it up and opened it to find his Optifine gauntlet and a hookshot. He slapped the gauntlet onto his right arm and struck his wrist. He took his hookshot and aimed to the top of the pillar that Mars made. It shot, and it struck. right into the chainmail part of Mars' armor. "Get Over Here!" Ken shouted as he pulled the hookshot backward, the chains retracted as Mars was lifted off his feet and dragged down to Ken's level. Ken brought his sword to the knights chest and it actually connected. As it seems, he was too late. Mars had already thrust his blade through Ken's heart. He fell over to the ground in a small mass of blood. His body glowed and became small blocks. they went up into the sky as they disappeared. Mar's sheathed his blade and started to return the land to its former state. "What a failure." Mars said as the land returned to the state of the gentle hills it once was. He turned and walked back towards his home.

**You have my short chapter apologies.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Rendering

Chapter 3: The Rendering.

A beach. The sand and the water colliding in a manner of peace. Suddenly, a blue hole appeared above the white sands. Ken fell through it and landed on a small patch of red. The colored dust glowed bright and burned. Ken opened his eyes to the skies. He sat up and looked to his hands. They glowed a bright red. Ken looked down to his sides and saw the material of mechanisms, Redstone. It was activated somehow, yet he could see no Redstone rocks or torches. He stood up and looked down. It deactivated itself and returned to it's formerly dark state. Kneeling down, he placed his hand down onto the dust, it glowed brightly.

"Rendering?" he said. He probably just had some redstone rocks in his hands. He turned his hands over and they were clean. He stepped back. The mark on the back of his hand glowed. He thrust his hand to the right and a small wall of pistons rose. They fell again to the earth as he let his hand relax. He turned to his right and stomped forward. He brought his hand downward and crouched slightly. He shot his hand upward and dispensers shot upward in front of him. They were in the air long enough for Ken to slam his hand into the back. An arrow shot out as it fell to the ground. He grabbed the dispenser and placed it into his pockets. He ran toward the nearest forest. He knew it was the one where his house was because he had been on the beach many times. He found his cave and ran through to his hole in the ground of a safe-house. He looked through his chest for materials. He found his redstone and stone. He threw them onto his workbench and arranged them in a weird manner. He circle the mismatched resources and slammed his hand onto the table. It glowed and he made a dropper. He grabbed some iron from his chests and threw it to his workbench. Another pattern, another item. This time, a Hopper. He combined the trio of creations together. He figured he could stick his arm through the hopper. He made an arm cannon that shot arrows. He grabbed a sword from his chest and ran back to the tower of the Empress. He didn't need to go far though. He found the knights commander out on a patrol. "Mars."

"Kenneth."

"Rematch, now." Ken said while pointing his arm towards the Old Knight.

The patrol of knights readied themselves for a fight. "I already killed you, how do you stand before me?" Out of Ken's pocket came the players medallion, a coin that keeps Ken from death. "You don't know the countless deaths I've had from worse than a blade through the heart."

"Continue on with your patrol, I'll deal with him." The other two knights ran forward, they both had a worried look on their faces. The two warriors drew their swords and clashed again. A jump backwards and Mars went on a different approach. He instead rushed forward with a slash. Ken dodged to the side and aimed to Mars' back. He fired his arm-cannon straight to a joint in Mars' armor. It missed. Mars turned around and slashed again. Ken brought his cannon upward to block the attack. Ken kicked him backwards and shot another arrow to the plates of armor. Mars actually was on the ground. He got up and charged forth again. Another swing actually connected into Ken's clothes. Blood seeped through the split in the cloth. A sudden pillar rose from behind Ken. It went completely through Ken's chest. He died a second time. He remembered seeing blood on the tip of the rocks. His glowing particles returned to the beach of dust. The second he landed, he started running. Back to the tower he went. It was nearing night when he reached the forest. The tower in sight, he ran towards the doors. Liz was at her throne with Relti by her side. They both looked to the sound of the wood sliding across the tiles of flooring. Liz ran from her throne to where the young boy stood. Her arms wrapped around his body, Ken could hear a falter in her voice. "I thought you were dead!" Relti came behind her. She threw herself over Ken as well. "How did you survive? the sword went through your chest."

"Wait, I feel something." Liz said as she pulled away from the boy. Ken reached to his pocket to reveal his medallion.

"I'm a player, this medal proves it." He said. The medal glowed a slight bit.

"You're back for another death, are you?"

"Mars, stop this. you have no reason to fight him!" Liz drew herself away from Ken's body. "You have killed my child twice over. I will not let you do it a third time. I have half a mind to remove you from your position. I know full well that there are knights just as, if not more powerful than you to take your place." She spoke, her harsh voice came through in a way that Ken had never heard before. Relti stepped back at her mother's words. "Mom, you don't need to be so harsh!"

"Relti, I care for ken as if he were your own brother, and no one ever gets away with killing my child, player or not." Liz stepped forward towards her bodyguard. "If you wish to kill my child, then you will face me first."

"Empress, this fight is between he and me." Ken threw his arm forward, his forearm warped into blocks before becoming his cannon again.

"Stop this! I don't want either of you hurt anymore!" The three looked toward Relti. She had never shouted before. "I hate to see fighting!" She shouted again. Ken's arm started to warp back into its original form. I'm not doing this! He thought. "Relti, control yourself!" Liz shouted. Relti started to sway back and forth. Ken ran toward her as she fell over, unconscious. Ken held her, her slow breathing matching a pulsing he could feel through her body.

"Take her to her room, Ken. She needs her rest. After that, I need to speak with you in my chambers. Mars, if I see you draw your sword to these children, I will personally see that you are dealt with. Understand?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Under Memories

Chapter 4 - Under Memories

Ken looked forward the throne. There was a gray pad. Ken stepped onto it, not having a clue as to what to do next. He jumped upward, a slightly harder task under the influence of holding Relti. Suddenly, he was propelled through the ceiling, though no damage was dealt to the building, or Ken. Relti's room stood out among the rest of them. It was emblazoned with Galatine. Ken breached through her door and placed her on her bed. She's cute when she sleeps. He thought to himself. He took another look to the young Craftinian as he shut the door. He went back to the gray pad and jumped again until he hit the top floor. Liz was standing before him in different clothes than her empress robes. She wore a white dress like her daughter, her deep red hair bound in a ponytail.

"Ken, there is something you need to know about this world. The medallion you hold, was it your fathers?"

"Yeah, it was, My dad gave it to me, but I don't know why."

"Let me tell you why. Your father and I grew up together. He was my best friend. You look a lot like him at your age. He wasn't a part of the royal family, nor was he a renderer like you are now. He grew up as my father's Knights Commander. He was given a gift by Notch himself. He was given the powers of an administrator. He created for himself a new world, just for his family. Quite honorable in my opinion. Anyway. you were born around the same time Relti was. I sent him my best regards. Herobrine saw that your new planet was unpopulated. No newcomers to find the bounty that was Minecraftia. He took his chance and called upon his followers to destroy the new world. They succeeded. Your parents, before they died, gave you their Player's Medallion. They knew that under different ownership, the new bearer had to pay a price. I brought you back to Minium Craftari after Herobrine's attack. I thought of you as my own child. You grew up with Relti at your side. I thought you two were just like us as children. Then, in 142, Herobrine sought after my throne. Relti did get hurt in that fight. I know you were did your absolute best to defend her, Taking measures such as taking the diamond sword in her room to fight off the Nether Renderers. I know you blame yourself for her getting hurt. You left us, I never thought you would come back, let alone ask to be forgiven. My daughter had a hole in her heart after you left. She resorted to being using Thaumaturgy to fill the void. I felt so happy when you came back, such a handsome young man, just like your father. It was almost like falling for your father again! He knew the price of giving up his medallion. But what he didn't know was your consequence. Tell me, do you remember much about your parents?"

"No, all I remember is he gave this medal to me."

"Your cost to respawn is your memories, child. Every time you die, you lose a bit of the time that you had with your parents."

The news shocked Ken. He paid a price under death. His memories were what gave him a figure to be. His parents were what kept him from removing the players medal once and for all. Ken fell to his knees.

"Impossible, it can't be!"

"Unless you gain the power of a player by yourself, you will eventually lose the capability to make memories. That is why I want you to become a full part of the royal family. I want you to take my daughter's hand in marriage."

Ken looked to his ruler with a confused and disdained look on his face. Marriage? He was only 17. He was too caught in his consequential death.

"Relti has already taken a liking to you, you know. It makes me wish I didn't already have a husband."

"Empress, have you thought this through? Putting Relti's interest's at hand, she wouldn't ever want to be with me, I have nothing to offer you or this kingdom. As empress, she would consider me dead weight, having no purpose other than to be killed at her own leisure! I am nothing, I live in a cave, hidden by gho-"

Liz had small lava balls surrounding the boy's body, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from the orbs.

"You… You ever say anything to the likes of that again, and these will reach a closer proximity than you ever thought possible!" The spheres went back into her fingertips. She got on her knees and threw herself over the squire. Ken was on his back with Liz looming over. She was crying.

"Ken, I consider you as my own child, I would never want to see you in pain. Please, I don't want you to leave us permanently. If you die, I won't forgive you!"

A little cliche, Empress? "I cannot take Relti away from you, and I will not take myself into the royal family. I couldn't do that to you. What I can do is act as yours and Relti's personal guardian. All I ask is for sustenance, however little, and a place to sleep, however uncomfortable."

Liz lifted herself up from her position. Ken followed, his sword sheath slightly moved from it's original position. Liz started to dust herself and Ken off. Her hands were soft, the feeling of soft redstone.

"Listen, Ken, can you…..sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yes, empress, as you wish."

Liz gave ken a swift chop to the head. "My name is Liz, so call me by my name. Got it?"


	6. Chapter 5 - The Order of The Stone

Chapter 5: The Order of the Stone.

Ken was in Liz's bed. An extremely soft one at that. Ken wasn't wearing his light gray vest, only his deep blue shirt and khaki, baggy shorts.

"Can't sleep, child?" The inquiry came at an unsurprising time

"No. A lot of things are going through my mind. I'm of redstone, I cannot die, yet if I do, i lose my memories. I was given the offer of being wed to a beautiful girl, in line to be the empress at that. I have the empress consider me as her own, an honor only given to her real children. I just, I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

"Ken, I want you to know that you can relax, all will be revealed to you in time. When that time surfaces, we will be there, okay?"

_I'm just so frustrated. I'm a redstone renderer, a gift or a curse given to me by Seth himself, Even his mark! My lineage isn't of the renderers, so why was I given this power?_

Ken turned to his side and closed his eyes. He heard Liz move closer to him. She started to run her hands through his hair. "You will be alright, my son. All shall be okay."

For the first time after he landed on Minium Craftari again, he cried. He turned over to bury himself in Liz's body.

Ken slept like the rock he considered himself to be. He woke to the sight of Liz's breasts in his face. He dared not move and wake the girl from her slumber. I must have cried my eyes shut to not notice this! The thought disappeared after he thought of what he would have done in this situation without the mass amount of emotions. Neverminding that, Liz started to turn as if she was starting to release herself from her own little dreamland. He noticed that as she was moving, she was wearing his vest...just his halfway unzipped vest. Her crimson hair was in a mess, as was his 'cept that his hair was silver. Liz sat up slightly, her hair sticking to her face by a mass of strands. Ken shot himself out of bed like a fire charge out of a ghast's mouth.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You're wearing nothing but my vest and your underwear! How could there not be anything wrong!?"

"Oh, this? I guess I was just drawn to the scent of adventure, however creepy that sounds."

"Empr- Liz, you should conceal yourself, what if Azure was to walk in at this moment!?"

"Oh, I guess no'one has told you, Azure lost his life a year ago. He was a player, but he was sentenced to death. He committed a crime so dastardly that death isn't a suitable punishment. He committed the crime of attempt at Herobrine's Revival."

Ken stepped back a bit. He knew well the consequence of anything related to the Dark Lord.

"Liz, I, um… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No! No! I never loved him anyway. I was forced into this marriage. I was told to bear a child to act as heir. He was never interested in me anyway."

She gave a whole-hearted smile. Her warmth wasn't false in any way.

"I was always attracted to the guys of adventure, much like your father. Or maybe? You would be interested?"

Ken backed against the wall as quick as his feet would carry him. His face was redder than his mark, as far as he could surmise anyway.

"Liz, surely this is in jest!"

"No humor has passed through my lips, Ken. I could go for some 'excitement' now, should you understand?"

Ken grabbed his sword and ran for the the gray patch in the middle of the room. He stomped the ground and started to glow.

"Have a nice day, Empress!" He shouted as his glowing body shot through the ground. He hit the ground floor and ran to the south, there be the way oust the tower. He ran down the steps, no exhaust throughout his body. He finally reached the end. _The empress! She's attracted to me?_ He ran through the forest back to his cave. He jumped through the end of his hole in the ground. He passed through the ghost blocks and landed on his face. Ken rummaged through his chest for his multitude of pickaxes. He grabbed some materials and made himself a new hookshot. He thought of a new invention in his rush, one that would let him glide. He threw some leather together with some sticks, and from his workbench came a Hang glider of sorts. Ken left his technical home with pickaxe in hand. Mars was waiting at the entrance.

"The empress wanted to give this back to you. I can't believe this piece of cloth has enough of defense capability, it's like iron."

Mar threw to the boy his vest. True, he somehow was able to take his cloth and encrust it certain materials to make it as power as such. The sword he carried around looked Exactly like a golden sword, but had the power and durability rivaling one such as diamond.

"I was instructed to also teach you how to fight in the air. As it seems, Herobrine's forces have gained the ability to fly, as well as fight on the ground. We need all the help we can get to control these beasts. You are just the perfect test bug to use in aerial combat."

Mars explained that he knew redstone renderers that can make use of certain contraptions to have limited flight capabilities. Only for about ten minutes before needing to land. He also knew of water renderers able to do this. Mars told ken to find the Redstone Guardian: Sean Kore. Mars gave Ken a parting gift, the Minimap. The way of explanation was that he had an ever updating, birds eye view of the world around him. He could even set waypoints, only visible to him. Mars left towards the rest of his patrol group. Ken equipped his iron vest. The thought of sky fighting had a certain ring to it. He loved fighting, there was no doubt in that. He looked up to the skies and saw red creatures flying towards a village. The village was a ways away, but the people there were blacksmiths among blacksmiths. Herobrine could be trying to obtain weapons for his army. Ken wasn't able to use a bow very well, he wouldn't be able to snipe them from the ground. "Let me help." a voice from behind spoke. Ken turned to find a young girl. "Combine your powers with mine, we should be able to make something like wings." He didn't know this person, but he had to stop those beasts from sieging the town of smithing. He pulled a bag of redstone dust from his pocket. Opening it, he spread it over his back. The girl sent some water behind him in a sphere. "Run the dust through the water, let it harden." Ken did as she instructed. The Dust surged through the orb. He created a winglike shape and crusted his element. The water followed and became dripping wings. Ken jumped and formed his cannon. He was suspended in the air, not falling. "I'm only capable of holding this for ten minutes, use them wisely." Ken shot forward. He started to shoot at the monsters as they flew. He didn't fire arrows this time, instead, balls of fire. "I kind of messed with your ammo supply while you were focusing on the redstone"

Ken flew faster until he was just behind the mob. He was close enough to do a myriad of melee attacks, a few died, but more of them were able to fly faster and outrun him.

"I control your movement, however far away I am from you. You just do the fighting, I do the moving."

"That works. Well, the only question I have is why you were in possession of these. Aren't you a water renderer? Also, why am I able to talk to you? Aren't you a good 100 meters away from me?"

"Consider it a talent!"

"Thanks for the bug you planted on me."

"Oh, deal with it."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Guardian of water, Rin Caras."

"Guardian of water?" That sure settled confusions. Ken was able to produce a rapid firing mechanic, killing off several of his opponents. Unfortunately, there were too many of them, a force of them made it to the town and began to invade.

"Shit! Rin, send me in!"

"You got it!"

Ken shot off like a rocket into the southern side of town. He landed with his wings turning back to normal dust and water. He took a leather bag from his pocket and captured both of them.

"The leader has set up in the center of the town, He closed off direct access there as a precaution. You'll need to circle around and find a way in."

"Yeah, I could tell, I have a minimap."

Ken ran forward into a small mob of 6. He was able to do a spin attack and damage them quite a bit. He fired a shot into one of them. It struck hard into a one eyed foe and it struck into another highly weakened enemy, after which they both dyed.

"You should thank Notch for this, under normal circumstances, you would be dead right now."

"You know, I have a job to do."

"Job? You decided that you should try and shoot them down with a bow!"

Ken felled the other 4 without a hitch. He started off to his right where he could see a pathway.

"How did you read my mind?"

"I guessed, honestly. So you _were_ going to take them on with a bow!"

"Shut it!"

Ken stopped after he heard an explosion. "They have TNT? Rin! Can't we fly right into the center?"

"I can't do that, I can't do something that power intensive for a while."

Ken started off again, a larger mob of enemies before him. They weren't new creatures like the last one, instead zombies and skeletons. 'Cept they were somehow able to survive in the sunlight. Ken was shot in organized arrow fire. He stomped down to try and raise some pistons from the ground.

"You won't be able to do a lot of redstone tricks as you are now, Just the hardening of redstone to your back took a lot out of you."

"I can only fight with my weapons?!"

"You should be fine, I've watched you swing that sword of yours before."

She was right. He did know how to use a sword well, even Mars would say at least that. He readied himself to do another spin attack. He instead held his left arm outward and spun as he shot fire charges into the undead. They were set ablaze as they should have been a while ago.

Ken reached the center of town. A large, blue-robed figure stood before him.

"You're Cornered!"

Ken shouted. Surprised, the figure turned around. Ken looked to his eyes, only to see pure white. Herobrine himself was standing before him.

"Ken, I see you have found your way here."

"You think!?"

"Unfortunately, some business that requires my immediate attention has been brought up, one of my commanders will deal with you. Blazzette!"

A flaming woman came from behind him. She had orange bars swirling around her. Smoke rose from her body, as if she were the fire.

"As you wish, master."

She said coldly. Herobrine changed form to a deep blue mist and shot off upward.

"Rin, Do you have enough power to send me up?"

"You have 5 minutes."

"Enough for me!"

Ken reached for his bag of redstone and water. He sliced it open and hardened the redstone to his back once again. The water conformed again to become his wings. "Your opponent is me." Blazzette said. They both took off to the skies. The woman flew backwards and shot her own form of fire charges at Ken.

"Blazzette is a Blaze that took to a human form, You're going to need to get close enough to melee her in order to actually do some damage!"

"You may have been able to take out some of his newer forces, that doesn't mean you can even try to hit me."

"Ken, You can do it! Use your gun to try and charge forward!"

Ken aimed his cannon backwards and fired. Per to Rin's instructions, he was going faster, only slightly however. He made it next to Blazzette and struck her as many times as his arms could. Blazzette blocked every single swing with just her hands. Even thrusts were not able to strike her completely.

"How do I hit her?"

"I don't know, but you need to defeat her fast! You can only fly for another 3 minutes!"

Ken kept slashing away to no avail. Ken went against the obvious wrong thing to do and aimed his cannon straight at Blazzette's face. The worst decision he ever made in his life: Shooting fire at the living embodiment of fire from a dimension with things to set you on fire everywhere. Great decision. It knocked her back at least. _Chance!_ Ken thrust his sword right through to Blazzette's chest.

"Rin, take us down,"

"On it."

Ken grabbed the once burning body. The mass of flames turned out to be a tanned girl with hair as orange as the sun. She bore a deep red bikini, red and golden gauntlets, and some golden plated leather boots. The flame rods were now resting on her chest. Her eyes were closed, her breath heavy and slow. _She's kinda cute when she's asleep._ Ken thought to himself. His feet touched the ground as his wings went back into another leather bag. He placed the girl in his arms down on a piece of stone. Her body became glowing shards that went into a small shape. That of one of her rods being circled in fire. _Call me whenever my aid seems prevalent, my new master._ The stick itself was quite cool.

"Where have I seen this kind of thing before? Lord of the something, maybe."

"You're out of luck getting back, we won't have any sort of power anytime soon."

"That sucks."

Ken started to walk in the direction of the village. He could probably find a better way back to his cave from there.

Finally reaching his cave, he saw a mass of iron. Mars was standing in front of his cave, supposedly waiting for him.

"Ken. I saw you fight today. I have to say that you are the only person in the kingdom that we know of that can be inducted into aerial combat. Somehow, our empress was able to witness your combat skills. She wishes to induct you as one of her knights."

Ken knew that his flight was not his own. He explained his flight was limited, and only under the influence of the water guardian herself.

"I still wish to have you apart of my army. Whether you like it or not, Liz has appointed you as a knight in her service. But there is one thing I personally want you apart of."

Mars held his arm out. Much like Ken, a segmented gray circle appeared from his wrist. He broke it and in his hand formed a badge. It looked like a piece of rock.

"Ken, I am here to personally invite to join our order. I hereby Induct you into the Order of the Stone. This is your badge of office. With this, you are officially appointed as bodyguard to the empress and the Heir."

* * *

**If you have read this far, I am personally inviting your OC to be apart of this story. Simply fill out the skeleton below and PM it to me.  
Also, tell me how bad of a job i have been doing by making a review! I do appreciate it!**

**For an OC to be a possible part of Minecraft [Act/Rend Zero] Please Fill out the application below.**

**Age?  
Name?  
Renderer?[Lava, Water, Redstone, Earth, Nether, End]  
Specific Race?  
Personality?  
Weapon?  
Occupation?**

**Thank you for complying with our standards here at Tsariana Industries.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Guard and Flight

CHAPTER 6 - Guard And Flight

"Ken, as Mars has told you, He has officially appointed you as my and my daughter's personal guard. That badge of stone you now wear is proof that you are with us, for until you can no longer resume duty. With your position, you will also be given these for your personal arsenal."

Liz stepped up from her throne and raised her hand forward, a light emanating forth. The light shot into her new guard, surrounding him in a large glyph. Ken stood up, his hair flowing upward. He withdrew his sword and held it upward. It changed from the golden blade, encrusted with diamonds, to a large Iron cleaver, with a large, single diamond within the hilt. He brought forth his redstone cannon. It went from the gray blocks it was into a dark gray tattoo on Ken's arm. small bits of translucent cloth surrounded his hands. He swung his sword a few times in a three swing combo, after which he aimed his newly inked arm all around the room, firing everywhere his arm pointed.

"Your left arm is now covered in redstone infused ink, this is called a 'palm,' It fires using a small amount of the energy stored in the diamond in your sword. if you noticed, the orbs the monsters you kill drop are their pure energy. This energy shall no longer be stored in your body, but now the diamond of your sword. The more you kill, the more you fire. Along with your cannon, your sword has changed into a cleaver. It can perform charge-shots. If you hold your hand to the blade, it will eventually glow blue. At that point, slash, and you will fire a wave in the facing of the swing."

Ken welcomed the new weapons with open arms. His weaponry dissipated and became a large coin. It had a strap attached, of which he bound the coin to his wrist. "Call on the coin when you wish to fight. Come with me, Ken" Mars called. Training? Ken walked with Mars to a large plain.

Ken raised his left arm to the air. He focused on a fight to come, and with it, his arm was covered in ink again. The coin itself transferred from his left to his right and transformed into his cleaver weapon.

"Ken, I will put you through 5 trials to really prove if you can really do your job. your first test will be against a mass of enemies, they will be masses of stronger than the originals."

"Thats totally fair."

"Put these pieces of metal on your body. They will act as somewhat of a health system, once they all get struck off of you, you will fail. pick up more of them as you progress."

Ken readied himself for a true fight. Nothing he has faced before has surmounted to this. Mars backed away from the grassy area and created a bowl around Ken. Zombies spawned all around him. "FIGHT!"

Ken ran forward to one of the zombies and jumped. His blade was brought down into his head, a splitting kill. Just as Liz said, orbs went not into his body, but into his sword. Ken aimed his arm to another zombie and fired. It had less kickback than he originally thought it would. Ken brought his hand to his cleaver and started to charge it like his empress had instructed him to. He jumped backward and slashed horizontally. It created a large blue wave that defeated a good 3 of his opponents. He realized he was getting swarmed, there were more enemies than there were at the beginning. He focused his energy into the ground. He stomped and raised his arms to the skies. Pistons rose and extended at a high amount of pressure in a 3 meter circle around him. The foes were shot up high and fell to their deaths. Something in Ken's pocket started to glow. It was his Player's Medallion. _REACT!_ He Jumped and thrust his sword into the ground, with it he did a handstand on the pommel. He fired as he spun at a rapid rate. The AOE was at least 10 meters in radius. He landed and ripped the cleaver from the ground. The grass around his was set to flames. Still, zombies kept coming from nowhere.

"BURN!" Ken shouted as he knelt to the ground. his hands were outspread across the singed earth, his mark glowing. Redstone dust seeped from the ground and activated itself. The zombies became surprised at the sudden light. It burned their feet. Ken wasn't satisfied with just their feet. He raised himself and shot his arms outward. He slowly brought them to the skies, hardening the redstone to his opponents feet. He had learn a trapping technique. He ran around the makeshift arena, slicing the heads off everything in sight. He finally defeated all his opponents. A large, mutated skeleton came from the sky, creating a large thud. Ken started to fire into the skeleton's chest.

"What kind of test is this?"

"This isn't in the script! You're fighting a whole new kind of enemy!"

"That thing will kill me if i get close, I better try to mainstay ranged."

"I can help if you need it."

"While this wasn't in a scripted manner, it still is, technically, a test, so don't even think about aiding me"

Ken fired at the bony chest with, well, fire. The white and gray mass had a very obvious weak point, a large, glowing, purple org in the middle. It was like a re-animation core. The fight dragged on for a good 20 minutes, the bones did a damn good job of keeping his shots from hitting it's core. it seems as though that, even if Ken got a clear fire shot through the structure, it never followed through, as if it were being shielded by a force field.

_If i don't do something soon, i will get killed! Maybe mars should have helped._ Ken wondered. Suddenly, it hit him like his own cannon. He reached into his pocket, and he pulled forth a golden rod. Words came into his head, like they were taught to him at a young age.

"To thee I call! This rod your chains, my power yours." Ken raised this golden stick to the skies, and let his eyelids shut. _I am here, master_ a voice rang in his head. Ken opened his eyes wide. They were not the dark gray they used to be, but a burning amber color. "Blazzette, my commander! I summon thee!" Ken shouted at the skies. Fire burst from his hand. It materialized infront of him as the tanned girl he knew as Herobrine's commander. The one that he first fought, and his first true battle under aerial combat. Blazzette still looked the same. The same dark red bikini, same gauntlets of leather and gold, same boots in the same manner. Her hair was adorned with a golden butterfly on the left side of her hair. it was longer than he remembered, it being to her knees rather than to her mid-back. Her hair also had a few golden pieces in it. In fact, Blazzette was genuinely beautiful.

"Your orders, my master?"

"Help me defeat this thing, also, my name is Ken."

"As you wish, Master Ken."

* * *

**Yeah, since Ken hadn't used his power for a while, i guess that's why he was able to use the techniques he is. be prepared for next chapter though, you will be in for a surprise. Completely honest, my fingers just went on their own little tangent when i was writing the first part of Chapu7.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Something!**

**It helps, it really does. Im still accepting OC's**


	8. Mutants, Skeletons, And an Enderman

CHAPTER 7: Mutants, Skeletons, and an Enderman.

Ken took stance next to his companion. Ken jumped backward as his fiery ally flew upward. She shot at it's head while Ken, again making a bad decision, started forward. He started to melee his foe, not per to his own instruction. Mars still stood still as he watched in awe at Ken's use of a summon. Ken actually fractured some of the bones.

"Master Ken, I activated a hole in it's shields. I will fly you up so you can find it as I only created the hole, but I have no information to where it is." Blazzette flew to above ken and changed into a different form, like his wings.

"This is familiar."

"I know how to change form, this is what your heart desired."

"Fly me up to his head."

She did as he asked. He starting firing at it's head, and it felt satisfying for some reason. He kept firing as he was brought full circle all over it's body. He was flown to its legs when he realized that hi shots actually didn't just stop and dissipate. No, it connected and actually hurt the beast. He knew because normally when a shot actually connected, it split off what wasn't in direct contact. His shots did exactly that. He started firing more and more until it stopped. He put his energy into his arm, like he always has whenever he fired his palm. but it didn't activate. He looked to his sword which, awkwardly, he still carried. The diamond which held his power hadn't the luster it usually had, but was dull. Liz was right, he needed more monsters to kill or he wouldn't be able to fire. The monster took this chance to fire into Ken. Blood was seeping through the cloth where Ken was hit. It dripped into the ink of his ranged weapon.

"Master, use my power."

"I can't, you're using it enough as you are by flying me!"

"Master, I am at your disposal."

She went against what Ken wanted and started to fly him down. She morphed into the rod he used to summon her, but bigger. Ken sheathed his sword to his back. He took his summoning item and smashed it against his arm. He felt the energy surge through him. He took aim to the mutant and fired again. He kept firing and the beast started to kneel. Ken saw the chance, unsheathed his sword and rushed it. Each swing connected with a crack. Every snapping sound was one of the more satisfying things Ken had heard in a good while. Ken pulled off a myriad of kicks and slashes. He brought down a large jump slash as a pre-finisher. He dropped everything then. In a final surge of power, he shot his arms outward. Blazzette came to her human form again, it seemed as if she knew what to come. He started to move his arms forward and back, up and down. The ground started to shake with each movement. He stepped forward in short, concise movements, like stomps. He jumped and landed in a kneeling and piston flew up from the ground and activated all at once. The pistons were at close proximity and the dispensers, the opposite. The dispensers shot basic arrows. Blazzette set them all ablaze as they were sent forward. The pistons were at a much higher pressure than a crafted one could be. They fractured the bones in a quick manner. The monster glowed red and started to writhe in pain. It started to become a mass of smoke and fell over, dead. The skeletal monster started to shrink. It became smaller and smaller until it eventually became a young woman. She was unconscious of course. She bore a light gray vest and a short shorts of the same color. Her arms were covered in long gloves that were a dark gray. She had thigh high stockings and simple gray shoes. She had atop her head a hat that, emblazoned on it, was the face of a normal skeleton that Ken had fought before. He wasn't awake long enough to see what had happened after his immense burst. The only thing he was able to do was say "Einzelkampft." before he fell over, knocked out. The skeletal girl became a large bow and ported over to Ken. Thank you for releasing me. My name is Skyla. You have my forever support. Call on me when my aid seems prevalent, my new master. Ken heard as he slept.

Ken soon woke to the sound of crying. A voice was prominent in his hearings. It was that of his childhood friend, Relti. He questioned why she was crying. Not aloud of course since he could barely move. He opened his eyes slightly to see her face. Her light brown hair fell over his eyes. He made an only slightly audible voice of "Don't cry." Relti opened her eyes. They were very red. Ken tried to sit painfully of which he did. Relti made an unexpected move towards Ken. Their lips met, much to the boy's surprise. She finally released herself only after she realized the she required oxygen to breath.

"Relti, what the-" Ken was cut off by Relti holding his head to her breasts.

"Don't you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again. How could you make Mars stand back and watch as you were beaten nearly to death. You sustained so many wounds that the medic said you wouldn't survive the night."

Ken looked down to himself, examining his body. He was literally in a near full coat of bandages. Blood seeped through the cloth, further symbolizing how much blood he was losing.

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious since you fought that thing. Your body was taken, along with the bow they found next to your sword. Mars had her questioned. As it seems, they seem to have a mind of their own, your summons, I mean."

This, as he was understanding, was all new to him. First of all, he was unconscious since his fight with mutant Skyla. Second off, he was suddenly kissed by a crying Relti, whom he was sure despised by. Third, He had summons that took form of a certain item when they weren't being used… that just so happen to have minds of their own even when they weren't summoned. That in and of itself was just plain weird.

"Mars wanted to talk to you after you woke up. He put it through all of us here at the tower that you were going to live." She said with a smile. "I- I just knew you were going to make it."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Ken Roku-Sho, son of an administrator, I can't die!"

"Yet you've sustained death about 15 times?"

"That's different."

"Sure it is." Relti looked so happy to see his smiling face, she started more tears. Ken pulled Relti into his arms. She returned the hug, tears still flowing from her eyes, she soaked Kens bandages. They released each other, blushing slightly. "Listen Ken, get dressed and i'll take you to Mars." Ken did as she instructed. Relti averted her eyes to Ken's body. He frankly didn't care if she looked. He looked over to her. He started to notice the curves in her body. Her pale skin kind of glowing in the light of the room. She hummed a little song as she waited for Ken to finish clothing himself. He started to blush as his eyes moved upward towards her chest. He could see the outline of her breasts through her dress. He shook his head as he put his staple of a gray vest over himself. The vest was particularly different. Instead of being just a bland grey vest as it were before the fight, it had a certain pattern on it, one of deep black lines at his collar to the sides of the vest. The design overlapped his zipper, so it made six points from a defined point near the top of the zipper. Ken walked over to his friend, who, due to the events that happened shortly before, could he consider her only a friend. The Empress seemed to be right about Relti's feelings toward him. She smiled cutely at him, Ken blushing at the sight.

They reached the place where Mars stood. He was standing with his sword to the ground, hands on the pommel. He looked over to the couple and smiled.

"Ken, I knew you would survive. Not even Kyle would be able to die from a fight like that. You really are his kid, aren't you?

"I wouldn't put that win on his blood. I'd rather blame it on my powers. They were what really helped me defeat Skyla. Also, Blazzette."

"Ken, what I wanted to talk to you about was, your actions. I want to tell you to have defeated it quicker, but since that was a completely new kind of monster. I want you to know that since that victory, I will say that you have passed your first test. But, I don't want you to take the next until you have reached a full recove-"

"No, when, and what is the next test supposed to take place?"

"Ken, you shouldn't push yourself, I would rather have you take the test late than have you kill yourself."

"Mars, I don't want to die either. But being in this condition would be, suffice to say, normal for this bodyguarding occupation."

"Ken, I'm serious, you shouldn't do anything close to that kind of action. You could re-open your wounds."

"You think I care. I swear unto great Notch himself, that I will protect these two girls with my life. Even if that means overexertion. Now, Mars, Put me through the next trial." Ken had a stern demeanor. For some reason his mark started to glow.

"You know what, if you hurt yourself further, it's not my fault. Your next task is to defeat 4 enderman. The catch is that you cannot see them while you are fighting them. you will be blindfolded. Also, it's going to be a dark room."

"You better believe that i will not fail. this trial will be nothing compared to what to come."

Ken said. He suddenly fell to the ground, his bandages growing red.

"By the goddess, Ken!"

"Ken!"

Ken blacked out from the over excitement. As Mars had foresaw, Ken's wounds decided to split themselves open again. He was returned to his bed. Cept, it wasn't in the room he was originally in. Instead, he was stationed in Relti's room. He awoke to her sitting next to him.

"Relti? How long was I out this time?"

"Just a few hours, Ken. I replaced your bandages. I never knew h- how toned you were. Why do you wear such baggy clothes?"

"They just feel, I don't know, right. Besides, I can encrust things!"

"What does that mean?"

Ken started to explain an ability he learned from his father. His old sword was a golden sword, it was actually a diamond rod covered in gold. Inlaid in it's blade were small diamond pieces.

His vest actually had iron shavings inlaid between the fibers. It actually felt like normal cloth, yet had the protection of Iron armor.

"That's so cool!"

"It's just a little bit of a trick I learned before my father died. He was taught by my grandfather, Dyllan."

"Dyllan Rotill-Sho?"

"Dyllan Nevrier-Senki. He gave himself a new name after his wife died. He actually took her name upon himself. That's why my name is -Sho. -Sho is our surname, Roku is my middle, Rotill is my father's, and my grandfather was Nevrier until he became Nitul-Sho. Pretty weird, our names."

"I think it's kind of touching! I never knew your lineage was so cool!"

"Wait, Relti. You come from a line of master renderers. Being one yourself. Your ancestor is Jens himself. You, in my opinion, also have highly attractive predecessors. Yet you consider my lineage cool?"

"Is that weird"

"Ever slightly. Relti, what happened earlier. what was that about?"

The two didn't speak anything for a minute. It was Relti who spoke first.

"Ken, Are you that dense?"

"I'm not following."

"Great Goddess, Ken!"

She pulled Ken into a passionate kiss. They finished and Relti pulled Ken into a tight embrace. She whispered in his ear.

"私はあなたを愛しているので、それは馬鹿、だ."

She spoke in a foreign language. Ken understood little words she said. The one that made it through first was the word for love. And then it hit him. She told him that she loved him. I really am dense!

He thought. Ken pulled away from the hug.

"Are you sure it's me? I'm a nobody, yet you would choose me over the many guys who drool over you?"

"Yes! I would!"

"Relti, As much as I want this to be true, It can't. I'm your bodyguard. What if some others try to take you from me, from us. I can't have you at more risk than you already are. There are a lot of people who want me dead as it is. You would be at a higher chance of being ta-"

Ken was cut off from Relti putting her fingers to his lips.

"I know what might happen. And i'm prepared."

Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Relti, I'm sorry, but, I need some time to think about this. It's happening so fast. I hope you don't hate me for this"

"No, Ken, I understand. Take all the time you need. But I expect an answer."

Ken reached for his vest below the bed. He put it on as he started to notice Relti staring at his body. He stared at hers before turning away to exit her room.

"Thanks, Relti, for everything."

He said while opening the door.

Ken reached the outside of the tower. He bore his usual outfit. Minus the blue shirt usually under his vest. It was replaced with the bandages that his childhood friend had placed over him. He started to realize that he was walking towards his old cave. He stood in front of the familiar entrance. He saw a black figure move in the distance. He decided to rush in in order to see what was in there. It was not an enderman as he expected. Well, it technically was. She had long brown hair, tied in two pigtails. she wore black clothes, an extra large black hoodie, and a black skirt. She had knee-high socks that were also black and black converse shoes. She was holding a grass block between the sleeves that draped over her hands. She turned to see Ken, and her face went red. She threw a small fit of throwing blocks at Ken.

"Holy goddess! Stop, I mean no threat! I'm harmless!" He shouted. She finally stopped the onslaught of stone blocks.

"Harm...less?" She said. Her voice was as if she was 12-13, yet her body displayed otherwise. Ken fell backwards a result of being pelted with rocks. He started to back away at her approach. she got on her hands and knees as he crawled backward. She reached a hand outward and touched his face.

"You seem to make my pearl burn." She said with her cute voice. He started to look into her eyes. One was a brilliant blue, like an Ender Pearl. Her left eye was a deep purple, like the particles around an enderman when they teleported.

"Who are you?"

"Call me something of a ruler over the enderman. An empress, if you will. My name is…" She started to trail off. she mumbled something while looking down.

"Andr?" Ken said. She looked up and nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Good Morning, Good Evening, Good day. My name is Sonata  
So we meet the empress of the Enderman! Fun!  
Will Ken Respond to Relti In a positive Light? Who is this Empress? How will Ken take the next trial! As of writing this I have no clue. ALSO! Profiles!**

**Ken Roku-Sho: Explorer: Wields Cleaver and Palm: Redstone Renderer.**

**Relti Noksir: Heir: Wields ?: Master Renderer.**

**Elizabeth Noksir: Empress: Wields Staves: Master Renderer.**

**Mars Roten Shye: Knights Commander: Wields Sword and Shield: Earth Renderer.**

**Rindois Cardier: Freelancer/Guardian of Water: Wields ?: Water Renderer.**

**Fu Shen Tye: Earth Guardian: Wields ?: Earth Renderer.**

**Herobrine: Dark Lord: Wields Magic: Nether & End Renderer.**

**Blazzette: Blaze/Summon: Wields Fire: N/A**

**Skyla: Skeleton Mutant/Summon: Wields Bow: N/A**

**Andr: Ender Empress: Wields ?: N/A**

* * *

**And thats my time! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, Don't like don't read. So that.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Second Trial

**Chapter 8 - The Second Trial**

"Listen, Andr, why are you here in my cave?"

"I needed somewhere to rest for a while."

"Well, I won't be sleeping here for a while, so you can take this place, if you want."

Her face lit up like the redstone he controlled.

"Thank you, um. I never got your name?"

"Ken."

"Ken?"

"Tis my name!"

"Why is my pearl burning like this?"

Andr started to inch closer to Ken. He started to crawl backward again, until her hands reached his chest and she lay on top of him. She started to lean down towards his face. What is she doing? She was so close to his face that he could feel her breathing. She jerked forward and their lips met. She started to glow a light purple. She pulled away and her body started to dissipate into small particles. They started to move together in a circle until they formed a rather large pearl. The inside of a pearl started to morph around to look like an eye. This is the Eye of Andr. I have chosen you to be my, well, my companion. My best friend. I was told to do this with the person who made my pearl become hot. Thank you for understanding, Ken. I want you to think of me as a guide, I know much about this world. Call me when my aid seems most prevalent. He heard her voice say. The eye dropped to the ground and started to form itself back into the Andr the he first saw. She had one noticeable difference though. She had a collar with a broken chain on it. She was looking at Ken with a confused look on her face.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"Andr, you have a collar around your neck, doesn't that surprise you?

"Well, look at your right wrist."

Ken did as she instructed and, much to Ken's surprise, was a braclet the looked much like her collar. It had a broken chain off the side, and a slot where the back of his wrist was supposed to be. Andr looked to Ken's eyes and smiled. She started to glow again and became the 'Eye of Andr.' It flew itself over to Ken's new chains and lodged itself into the slot. A perfect fit. This brace binds us together. Look at the chain. It was different , Ken noticed. The chain that was broken on the right side was now connected to the left side of his wrist. Ken decided that it was time for him to get to training for his next test. He held his left arm up and smashed his hand into his wrist. His weaponry appeared before him. Is that what you fight with? I can summon endermen for some practice. Don't worry about their eyes. Ken prepared himself as he ran outside. Three of the tall, black foes appeared before him. He jumped backward and started to fire at the black beasts.

"It's okay if I borrow your energy for this, right?"

_Use it as you wish, but expect to return the favor._

"Got that."

Ken kept firing until two of the endermen were defeated. They took a lot longer to dispatch then a normal one would have. Ken moved in close for some melee attacks. It died soon after. Good work, Ken!

"Yeah, thanks"

Ken looked to the direction of the tower. They would want me to stay there.

_You want to train more don't you?_

"Summon more of them, I need action!"

_You got it!_

Andr did as he asked and summoned a mass of endermen.

"Goddess guide my blade!"

It was around sunset by the time Ken had enough of fighting. He was not sick of it, he just thought that it would be high time he stopped before Andr did became incapacitated from overworkout.

"Holy Notch that was AWESOME!" He shouted while throwing his fists to the air. His sword was a good 3 meters away from him. He hadn't felt a rush like that in ages. Maybe not since he was training with one of the empresses old friends. He was a hunter that wandered the land in search of bounties. His name was Silas, if he was remembering correctly. He calmed himself down and held his left hand outward. His tattoo started to disappear and his sword into a coin. His left arm bracelet was reattached. He started off towards the tower, he needed something to eat. He was halfway there when he noticed Relti in the middle of the forest just outside his hole in a mountain. She was calling out his name. Ken ran up to her as he called out.

"Ken! Where have you gone?"

"I decided to go out, and I happened upon this." He said as he held up his wrist. The pearl on his bracelet glowed as Andr spoke.

_Oh, hello! I'm Andr, a friend of Kens. What's your name?_

Relti was surprised at Andr's voice.

"Who is that, Ken?"

"Is it alright to tell her who you are?"

_I wouldn't see why not?_

"Relti, let me explain, it's high amounts of weird."

"Tell me over dinner, I prepared steak and mushroom stew."

Great goddess did Ken love steak and mushroom stew. He remembered the taste of Relti's cooking from 2 years ago. She was probably the best cook on Minium Craftari. They went off into the tower's dining hall. Joining them was the empress herself, and Mars. The four enjoyed Relti's cooking a lot. She had gotten better as time went by. Ken explained where he had gone since his departure 5 hours ago. He made his best attempt to iterate how he obtained his new bracelet. He didn't want to explain the kissing action between the two. They all finished eating and left towards their respective chambers. Ken was prepared to head to a guest room when Relti grabbed his arm. She beckoned him to her room.

"Relti, what do you need?"

"Well, Ken. I want to make sure you don't leave in the night, so I had your bed placed in my room."

"Is that why I woke up there?"

"Well….uhm."

Her voice was faltering and her face was becoming a bright red.

"Okay. I'll sleep with you if you want."

She looked up at Ken who was at least a good 10 inches taller than herself. They both walked towards Relti's room. She was smiling the entire way, humming a little song. They reached Relti's chambers and went to sleep in their respective beds.

_She's cute. She your girlfriend?_

_Shut it Andr! I'm just sleeping in her room._

_You sure that's it, Ken?_

_Yes, I'm sure. Can I go to sleep?_

_Alright, alright._

Ken dozed off into sleep. Almost in fact until he felt the side of his bed deepen.

"Just one night, Ken. Just one night." Ken turned around to find Relti in his bed. He put his hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"Relti, it's okay. I won't leave you."

They both sat up then. Ken finally realized that he was only in his long shorts/pants. They reached to midway of his calves. He still bore his bandages as well.

"For some reason Ken, I just think that you will leave again. I couldn't bear it two years ago. If you left again, I Don't want you to leave again. When you're here, I feel safe. You make me feel whole." Relti looked up at Ken with a gleam in her eyes. She reached up and met his lips with hers. Their tongues danced with each other, each fighting for dominance. they pulled away from each other with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Have you thought of what I said, Ken?"

"I have…"

They sat in silence for a good minute or so. Ken finally broke the silence with these words.

"Relti, I don't want to hurt you, but let's try it. We'll be together, if that's what you want."

"Yes, Ken, let's try it."

They both laid themselves on Ken's bed and slept.

The Next Day.

Ken woke to Relti on his chest. He sat up with Relti still clinging to his chest.

"Relti, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Mars." Ken took his hand and placed it on her right shoulder. He sent a redstone pulse through his arms, singing her arm slightly. She fell out of the bed at the sudden heat surge with a loud thud. Relti stood up quick with a small lava ball to Kens face.

"Great goddess, that hurt! What was that for?"

"Payback for burning me!"

"Relti, the only one allowed to hurt Ken is me!"

A voice sounded. It turns out that it was Liz that came into her room. She was in a white dress that contrasted her red hair.

Hey Ken, can you turn around?" She said. She had an aura about her that Ken couldn't resist. So He did as she asked, turning around. Liz came up behind him with a band in her grasp. She took Ken's hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. It was bound at the bottom of his head and reached his mid back. It felt surprisingly comfortable to him.

"Take a look, child!" Liz pushed Ken to a mirror to see his new look. He put on his normal clothes to complete the image. Deep blue shirt, gray vest with the X pattern displayed on it, and khaki long shorts.

_You look great Ken!_

"I still question your choice of garb."

"Relti, hush, he looks very handsome." Ken had to admit to himself that he looked pretty good. His ponytail swished behind him as he moved.

"Let's go down to get us something to eat. Oh, Andr?"

_Yes?_

"Would you like to join us? I still don't know what you look like!"

Oh, um. Just a sec! Andr said as Ken's chain bracer began to glow. The chain suddenly snapped as the glow suddenly ceased. Andr in her human form appeared above Ken. She fell on top of him in a matter of seconds. Ken fell to the floor. With his face directly under Andr's skirt. Ken's face went red as it was in direct contact with her lacy black panties.

It's so warm! He thought. Andr was looking all around the room. Relti and Liz's faces were a deep shade of red as well.

"Where did Ken go?"

"MMPH! HHMMMPH!"

"That tickles, Ken! Oh great goddess KEN!" Andr got up to see Ken with a redstone red face.

"Holy crap Andr! Did you have to appear right on top of me?!"

"Well, I can't control it!"

Relti spoke up, her blush diminishing slightly.

"The only person Ken can do that to is me!"

"Relti, He's mine!" Liz said.

"I live on Ken! He's mine!" The girls fought with each other for five minutes before Ken decided to intervene and silence them all. After that, they all went down the tower into the dining hall. They all enjoyed the food. Andr was questioned about who she was. All but Ken were surprised when they heard of the ruler of the Endermen was living on the arm of a knight. They all enjoyed getting to know Andr and her life. It was then that Ken noticed something about her that struck him as off. She started to go pale. Well, pale-er, in reality.

"Andr, You okay?"

"Just fine, Ken. Just that i'm not used to being out in light."

"Here, Return to the bracer." Ken said as he held his arm out.

"Is it alright? I just came out."

"Worry not, Andr. You'll get used to the sun in time. For now, you should rest if need be."

"Alright." Andr said this in disappointment as she glowed and became a pearl. It rested on Ken's bracer with the glow dissipating.

Thanks, Ken, for letting me stay with you. Andr said to him. He excused himself from the table and went outside. Mars ran to him as he was about to push the doors open.

"Ken, I want to tell you about your next test. It's in 3 days. I say take the time to relax."

"Well, I have nothing better to do."

"Well, before that, I actually have something I want to teach you. It was taught to me By Silas, you remember him?"

"I remember him, what do you want me to learn?"

"It's called Unchaining." Mars started to explain Unchaining. It seems as though some monsters will yield themselves over to an opponents side. After a certain amount of time in battle, a monster may rethink themselves, and become available for capture. In order to see them in this state of remorse, A special adaptor was made for minimaps. When the mob reaches this 'Unchainable state,' You must send some of your power to them and break the chains that which bind them to the enemy. They will then become pure energy and become a part of the 'Master' as a 'Follower.'

"Sounds like fun! I wanna try it!"

"That will be a time. Unchains require a staggering amount of charisma."

"You think I don't have that?"

"Well, I can create a monster of dirt that you can try it on, if that helps."

"You said It will be a time before a could?"

"I'm also the second best earth renderer on all of Minium Craftari."

"Good point." Mars nodded and the two knights left the tower to a nearby open field.

Mars created a small golem with a single eye.

"Ken, remember to send your energy through it." Ken closed his eyes and focused his power. He held his hand outward towards the atronach and pulsed his energy throughout the air around him. Ken saw a bright red circle and black chains appear around the dirt creature . Another started to close in on it and Ken released his power hold as soon as the approaching glyph was inside the original.

**"UNCHAIN!"** He shouted. The Golem started to glow white and dissipate into particles as he heard chains break. The pieces started to grow apart and absorb themselves into Ken's body.

"Oh yeah, if you unchain like that, then you will have the entire mob species behind you in your battles." Ken was surprised at what he just did. He looked at his hands with a look on his face that shouted 'Holy crap.'

"That trial is as good as mine."

Ken took the next days with a leisurely tone. Going out to different places with Relti, Stopping Lix's advances, training with Andr. He actually was able to Unchain a creeper, as hard as it was. It was the day before the trial and Ken was in Relti's room.

"Ken, You can do this, I've heard of harder things to do than what's to come!"

"I know, Relti. It's just that, Enderman teleport and I have a horrible sense of hearing. That's going to be the hardest part since I can't see them."

"Relax, Ken. All will be well." Relti pulled Ken into a kiss and they both went to sleep.

The next day Ken woke to, well, nothing. He woke up like normal, no person hitting him, or the sound of breaking blocks. He sat up with Relti wrapped around him. He got up to go to the first floor as Mars was waiting in front of the throne.

"You ready, Ken?" Ken was in his standard clothe, his hair still tied back from Liz's meddling with it. He rather enjoyed the look.

"I'm ready, Mars." Mars took Ken to a large cave about a kilometer from the tower. Mars had a blindfold cast around Ken's eye's. He heard four warping sounds and the distant sound of armor movement.

"Ken, Let the Trial of blindness." A long pause as Ken summoned his weaponry.

**"BEGIN!"**

* * *

Great Goddess that took a long time. Happy thanksgiving all! I hope you all enjoyed this escapade. I apologize for the wait, pokemon got to me and Writers block. Holy crap the pokemon! Anyway.

What awaits Ken in the Trial of blindness? How will the relationship between he and the 3 girls. Who is this Silas. All in the next exciting chapter of Minecraft! Act/Rend:Zero!


End file.
